


Keepsake

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [13]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader, clint x nat
Series: Season of Love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 6





	Keepsake

Asgard had been amazing. Hope loved her grandparents, and they adored her. Your wedding there had been much grander than your one back home. Which you really didn’t mind. Thor had helped plan most of that one, which made it that much more special to you. You truly felt like royalty when there. 

It seemed like you blinked, and you were home. Of course, Nat was excited to see Hope, but not as much as Clint seemed to be. He was a giant kid himself. You’d gathered your things, left your toddler with her aunt and uncle, and went on your honeymoon. Being away from her was going to be difficult, you both knew that. It was only a week, however, and then you’d be back with your little girl. 

* * *

Lounging on the beach, you smiled over at your new husband. “I’d like to bring Hope here one day.” You told him. “I think that she’d love it.” There was a slight breeze, a nice contrast to the warm sun. 

He nodded in agreement. “I like that idea.” He sipped his drink. “Before or after you are with child?” He smirked, eagerly looking forward to that. 

You chuckled, thinking it over for a moment. “Maybe right after we find out? A little family celebration?” You suggested. “Then we can bring them both back when baby number two is older.” You added. “A nice little family tradition.” 

Thor looked amused. “Come back every time we find out we are having another?” He teased. “I would not object to that.” 

“How many do you want?” You asked, curious. “Because, may I remind you that you are not the one birthing your half-God spawn?” You grinned. “I am. And that is not exactly a walk on the beach.” You reminded him. 

“I shall enjoy however many children you are willing to have with me.” He said easily, understanding that childbirth was not easy. “If you feel two is enough, I am more than happy with that. I am lucky already with my two beautiful girls.” 

That melted you. “Let’s see how I feel after, okay?” You asked before getting up, holding your hand out to him. 

He took your hand, standing. “Where are we going, my love?” He asked. 

“To practice making that baby!” You tugged him back towards the little house the two of you had rented. “And then spend the day walking around naked. Because I will never get over your body.” You flirted. A second later, you were over his shoulder. Laughing, you shook your head. “I love this side of you.” You would have patted his backside if you could have reached. 

* * *

By the time that you returned to the tower, you had a slight tan, you were relaxed, and had little gifts for everyone. Thor had loved how excited you got shopping for your Avengers family. JARVIS had alerted everyone that the two of you were home, and that you wanted to see everyone. So, you went straight to a conference room, setting your luggage off to the side, and the bags with gifts on the table. Nat and Clint came in first with Hope in his arms. As soon as she saw you and Thor, she made grabby hands at him. “Daddy!” She beamed. Nat had something in her hands, as well.

He grinned, taking her easily. “Hello, princess.” He kissed her cheek. “How was she?” 

Nat smiled. “She was great. She missed you, but after the second day, she seemed to understand that she was going to be having fun with us.” She chuckled as Steve walked in, followed by Bucky. Then Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Bucky, Vis, and Sam. “But, before you give us your gifts, we made you something.” She told you, handing you a bag. 

You took it, curious. “You didn’t have to do that.” You told her. Pulling out a book, you opened it. There were some of the flowers from your wedding bouquet pressed and put in there. Turning to the next, there was a picture that Hope painted, and some of the petals that Hope had in the bottom of her little basket when she was done throwing them. You teared up as you looked through, every flower used throughout the book. There were also pictures in the book, as well.”Oh, Nat.” You set down the book and went to hug her. 

She easily hugged you back. “You paid a lot of money for those beautiful flowers. I wanted a way for you to always have them. And then Clint suggested having Hope paint some stuff, too.” She gave you a squeeze before the two of you pulled apart. 

“Now kiss.” Tony said teasingly, making the two of you laugh. “I had to.” He grinned. 

You shook your head, playfully rolling your eyes. “Sure, Tony.” You wiped under your eyes. “Now! For all of your presents.” You clapped happily. 


End file.
